Secrets
by alexinwonderlandddd
Summary: Brooke Davis moves to Mystic Falls and discovers there's a lot more going on then she ever anticipated. She also gets herself tangled in a complicated relationship with Tyler Lockwood, who has a secret of his own that he doesn't even know about yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! So in case you all are wondering, YES I have uploaded this story on another account but I wanted to make a new one specifically for my t.v show fics so I decided to re-edit and post it here! I really hope you guys like it because I put a lot of work into re-writing this fic... not TOO much will change but some things will make more sense. Originally, I had written this fic on a wim and hadn't really planned anything out but I have had my fic beta-d and wrote an outline so I know mostly when things are going to happen and how throughout the fic. Please please PLEASE review because I know there were a bunch of you who liked the last one and this one is a million times better! Anyways, thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Brooke Davis pulled up to the Mystic Falls High school parking lot in her baby blue Volkswagen Beetle and sighed. She already hated this small town and her parents even more for forcing her to move here. Her mother, Victoria Davis, said that they would be a 'real family' now… _right, like that was ever going to happen. _Brooke's father, Richard Davis, would be out on another one of his 'business trips' in no time and Victoria would start having an affair the second he left.

Brooke sighed again and looked around, checking to see if there were any decent people she could hang out with. There was no way she would ever be able to replace her friends back home but she knew there was no talking out of moving here so she needed to make friends with the popular clique, and fast.

She knew that she would be able to rule Mystic Falls High in a heartbeat but what fun would that be without Peyton and Haley by her side. They were more of her family then her own parents and she couldn't bare to think that they'd be enjoying their senior year without her.

And then there was Lucas… they had finally just got back together and Brooke had to tearfully break up with him yet again. Even though in the back of her mind, Brooke knew that Lucas was still in love with Peyton, she wanted to hold on to Lucas for a little bit longer but that was impossible now.

She picked up her backpack and got out of the car. As she started walking towards the main entrance of the school, she noticed the typical jaw-dropping stares from the boys and jealous glares from the girls. She rolled her eyes and left them with a hair toss as she finally got to the door.

Suddenly, there was a quick breeze and Brooke almost jumped when she saw a man standing in front of her. She could've sworn he hadn't been there a second ago.

He stared at her, his piercing blue eyes looking into her brown ones and a smile crept upon his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked him after a moment of silence. Though she found the man to be incredibly attractive, Brooke was not in the mood to flirt.

"I believe we haven't met," The man said, extending his hand. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him, somehow trying to figure him out by just looking at him. "Brooke Davis," She said, cautiously as she shook his hand. "Are you a student here? 'Cause I didn't know they let thirty-something year olds into High school!" Brooke couldn't help but be snarky… it was in her nature.

"Oh, pretty _and _sassy," He said and she looked at him. "I like it," He nodded and she rolled her eyes, walking in the other direction but he stood in front of her. "I'm actually just here because I was dropping my brother, Stefan, off."

"That's great." She nodded and tried to move past him once more but he stopped her again. She sighed and looked at him. "Look, _Damon_, I'm not interested."

He raised his eyebrow and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Sure you are." He said, looking at her as if trying to mentally force her to agree with him. "You want me."

"Um, no I don't," She said and he backed away, looking at her curiously. "Okay, I'm gonna go now." She said and walked off.

Damon stared at her as she walked into the school and wondered why his compulsion hadn't worked on her… but he knew there was only one reason.

* * *

After homeroom, Brooke struggled to find her next class. _Stupid confusion schedule. _She thought to herself as she turned her head to check the classroom number she had just passed by.

While doing this, though, she hadn't been looking where she was going and collided into another body, sending all her books to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" She heard the other person say and rolled her eyes as she dropped to the floor to pick up her books. She stood back up and he was still standing there. They looked at each other and the boy's face softened. "Uh, sorry, I just…"

"You don't have to apologize," Brooke interrupted. "Some people were just born rude." She snapped and he raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" He asked, cockily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, no?" She said, wondering what his problem was. "And nor do I care."

He laughed, shaking his head and Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. _Who did this asshole think he was? _"Well, you probably should," He said to her. "I'm Tyler Lockwood."

"So?"

"I'm the Mayor's son," He told her, smiling confidently.

Brooke looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest, not believing this guy actually thought the fact that he was the Mayor's son would influence her behavior towards him. "Oh, so is that what you use to threaten people to be nice to you?"

"Well, so far you're the only one who's had the balls to challenge it."

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I'm very balls-y."

"I'll bet," He nodded, looking her up and down. "So, do you have a name?"

"Brooke." She nodded.

"No way, Davis right?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow. How could he possibly know her last name? "This is gonna sound crazy but, uh… we used to play together when we were younger."

Brooke's eyes widened. "I remember you now!" She exclaimed. "You were that jerk who used to steal all my dolls and cut their heads off!"

"I was an angry kid," He shrugged and she laughed, playfully shoving him. "So, do you need help getting around? Or are you still little miss independent?"

Brooke giggled. "I guess I _could _let you show me around." She nodded and he smiled as they walked through the halls.

* * *

"OH. EM. GEE!" Caroline Forbes squealed, as she ran over to her friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett during lunch. "Guess what?"

"Who hooked up this time, Car?" Bonnie asked, rolling her eyes. Elena looked at her and laughed.

"No one, well, yet anyways." Caroline shrugged. She knew Bonnie and Elena couldn't care less about her wild stories or gossip she heard but she told them anyways. "But seriously! There's this new girl, Brooke Davis and she used to be the _C__aptain _of her cheer squad back home!" Caroline told them. "Do you know what this means?"

"That the girl can shout useless nonsense?" Bonnie offered as they sat down at one of the picnic tables on the outside terrace in front of the school.

"No," Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring Bonnie's sarcastic remark. "We can finally fill up the last spot on our squad! Since you know, Elena quit and all," She said, glaring at her brunette friend who simply shrugged. "Anyways, so that means we finally have a chance at winning Nationals!"

"Great." Bonnie nodded.

"You guys don't mind if I invited her to lunch, do you?" She asked and her two friends looked at her.

"I don't," Elena shook her head and looked at her friend. "Bonnie?"

"Nope."

"Okay, good because, you know, she _is _new around here and we wouldn't want her getting mixed in with the wrong people," Caroline said, truthfully. "Besides, someone saw her with Damon this morning and we all know that he's a total psycho so we have to make sure she stays away from him."

"And you have to make sure _you _stay away from him," Elena said. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, _mom,_" Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena's constant over protectiveness. "Oh and apparently one of the squad girls saw her with Tyler and he was _flirting _with her."

"Wait, Tyler? You mean like… our Tyler?" Bonnie questioned and Caroline nodded. "And he was actually being nice to her?" She asked, bewildered. Sure Tyler had many girlfriends but he was _never_ nice to them… not one.

"He gave her a tour of the school!" Caroline informed them, still shocked over it. Never had she seen Tyler go out of his way to be nice to a girl, granted, he usually didn't have to work that hard.

"Well he must want her _real _bad because Tyler's been such an ass lately." Bonnie rolled her eyes. She and Tyler weren't best of friends but they all hung out from time to time and Bonnie noticed, especially lately, that there was something different about Tyler.

"Okay guys, sh, here she comes!" Caroline informed them and then stood up, waving her arms. "Brooke, over here!"

Brooke approached them and stood next to Caroline.

"Brooke, this is Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett," Caroline introduced them, excitedly. "Girls, this is Brooke Davis."

"Hey." Brooke smiled, giving them a wave.

Both Bonnie and Elena smiled at her but as soon as Brooke sat next to Bonnie, she couldn't help but get a bad feeling about her. She looked over at the new girl carefully and swallowed… she had gotten the same feeling when she had first met Stefan.

"So, Brooke, where did you go to school before?" Elena asked, wanting to know more about the new girl. "Caroline tells us you were a pretty awesome cheerleader."

"Well, I don't mean to brag but my squad _did _win best choreography last year," She said, smiling proudly.

"That was _you_?" Caroline gasped and Brooke looked at her. "You totally beat Claire Young! She still talks about it to this day!" She said and Brooke laughed, finding it funny at how fast Caroline was talking but it reminded her of herself whenever she got excited over something.

"She's just probably still mad because I made out with her boyfriend at summer camp," Brooke rolled her eyes. "But he was totally gay so it doesn't even matter!"

Caroline laughed and the two girls continued sharing gossip while Elena noticed Bonnie's tense frame.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and Bonnie looked at her best friend, shaking her head.

"I have to go." She said, quickly getting up and walking away.

"Where's Bonnie going?" Caroline asked, confused. She loved Bonnie to bits but hated how she could be so over dramatic at times.

"I don't know," Elena said, watching her best friend go. "Anyways, don't worry about Bonnie, she gets like that sometimes," She explained and Brooke nodded. "I'm just gonna go check on her though, it was really nice meeting you, Brooke."

"You too," Brooke smiled and Elena walked off. "They seem nice."

"They are," Caroline nodded. "Don't worry about Bonnie she's just like, really sensitive," She shrugged. "But anyways, I heard about you and Tyler in the halls today."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond. "What about me and Tyler?"

"Just that you two were flirting," Caroline shrugged, trying to get more information and Brooke gave her a look. "Come on, spill!"

"It wasn't anything," Brooke shook her head, already loving Caroline. They were so alike it was a little sickening. "I lived here when I was like four and Tyler was the jerk who stole all my toys," Brooke explained. "It was just two old friends catching up."

"Right," Caroline said. "You like him; I see it all over your face!"

Brooke pursed her lips. "While I am going to admit that Tyler got way hot over the years," She said and Caroline laughed. "I'm still trying to get over my ex so I wouldn't go there."

"Oh," Caroline nodded. "Speaking of exes," She said and Brooke looked up at her. "Damon Salvatore? Stay away from him, he's a total psycho."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. She had already developed a hunch that Damon was kind of creepy but still good-looking but Caroline seemed genuine about her warning. "Any particular reason why?"

"I dated him for a little while and he's just… he's really not a nice guy." Caroline told her and for a moment, had a painfully sad look in her eyes.

Brooke swallowed and looked at her friend, wondering what it was exactly that Damon had done to her but knew it wasn't really appropriate for her to ask right now.

The bell rang and Caroline turned back into her preppy self. "Anyways!" She said, standing up and taking her bag. "We've got P.E, let's go!" She said and Brooke nodded. "Or would you rather Tyler take you there instead?" Caroline teased, winking.

"Very funny!" She said, playfully pushing Caroline forward as they headed to the gym.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted, catching up with her friend after class. She'd been acting weird ever sine their conversation with Brooke and Elena wanted to know why. "Bonnie!" She said, finally catching up to her. "What was that about before?"

"Just leave it alone, Elena." Bonnie said and Elena looked at her.

"Leave it alone? Is there something you're not telling me?" She questioned, worriedly. It was enough that she had just found out her boyfriend and his brother were vampires and that Bonnie was a witch but if there was something going on with Brooke, she wanted to know.

"I just got a bad feeling about her, okay?" Bonnie said and Elena looked at her. "Kind of like when I met Stefan."

"Are you trying to say she's a vampire?" Elena asked, wishing Stefan was around to answer this for her but he had told her the previous night that he was leaving town and they could no longer be together because he was too dangerous for her.

"I don't know, Elena, it's possible," She shrugged, hoping it wasn't true. "Maybe you should ask Stefan."

"I can't do that because he's gone, remember?" Elena said, really believing it.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Bonnie reassured her but Elena simply shook her head. "He wouldn't."

Elena sighed. "I'll ask him when I see him, if I ever do, okay?" She said and Bonnie nodded as the bell rang. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"So, I mean, you haven't really missed much," Caroline said to Brooke as they walked outside after school. Brooke had asked her to fill her in on everything, who was dating who, who were friends and who were enemies. "Elena's been dating this guy, Stefan for a while but I don't know, they seem to be kind of rocky lately," Caroline shrugged. "And I mean, Matt Donavan slept at my house the other night… I don't really know what it means because I was drunk but he's been acting really weird around me and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe he's just shy?" Brooke suggested.

"He is," Caroline nodded. "But, ugh, he's Elena's ex and I hate coming second best to her because everyone knows he's still in love with her," She sighed. "But I mean, I deserve a good guy right?"

"Of course," Brooke smiled. "What else can you tell me about Tyler?"

Caroline looked at her friend. _And she says she doesn't like him_. She thought to herself and laughed. "Tyler's kind of a spoiled brat because his dad's the Mayor and honestly, if I didn't really know him I would say he doesn't have a kind bone in his body," She explained and Brooke raised an eyebrow. "But I've gotten to know him over the years and there's been times where he's been decently nice and I know there's a nice guy in there somewhere," She explained. "He's just too afraid to show it."

"Yeah, I know someone kinda like that." She nodded, thinking about herself pre-Lucas. She knew she had always been classified as a bitch and while she still had her bitchy moments, Brooke was a different person now… and that was all thanks to everything she had gone through with Lucas and Peyton.

Caroline looked at her new friend as she seemed to be somewhere else. "Brooke?"

She snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yeah, sorry," She shook her head. "Mall?" Caroline nodded happily as the two walked over to Brooke's car.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ah, so here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with school and my beta took a while (LOVE YOU GIRL) but I'll try to update more often! Hope you all like this chapter and keep those lovely reviews coming :D _

* * *

A few days later, Tyler was at the Mystic Grill with his best friend, Matt Donavan as they shot some pool. It was finally Friday night and the twosome were happy to get some downtime – their new football coach had been really pushing them during the last few practices.

"So, any news about Vicki?" He asked. She was Matt's younger sister and his ex-girlfriend. Her sudden disappearance had rattled everybody's nerves but especially those who were closest to her, including Tyler. On the outside it might have looked like he didn't care too much, even when they were dating. He hardly said that he did anymore because nobody would believe him.

Matt looked at him and shook his head. "I'm starting to get really worried man," he said. "She's never been gone this long before."

"Well, like I said, man, I'm here to help," he said, looking around and spotting Jeremy Gilbert walking into the Grill. Tyler didn't like him much, he'd spent way too much time with Vicki while they were together but he thought that maybe he'd know where she was. "Maybe Gilbert knows a little something about it?"

"Tyler, don't start with him," he said but it was too late – Tyler had already walked over to Jeremy. Matt sighed, knowing he would soon have to break up a fight, as he walked over to them.

"Hey, Gilbert," Tyler said, making his way over to him. "Have you heard anything about Vicki?"

Jeremy looked at him skeptically. "Like you actually care where she is."

"Do you know anything or not, Gilbert?" He asked, already getting irritated by Jeremy's antics.

"No and if I did, I wouldn't tell you," He said. "Oh and by the way, I'm still waiting for you to kick my ass." He challenged, knowing it would set Tyler off.

He was right – it did. It wasn't exactly hard to piss Tyler Lockwood off and somehow, Jeremy knew all the right ways to do it.

Tyler lunged forward and threw the first punch. Jeremy punched him back and soon enough, the two were in a full on fistfight. It didn't last too long, though because Matt quickly came between the two, shoving them both in opposite directions.

Jeremy wandered off and Matt turned back to his best friend, glaring at him angrily.

"When is all this crap gonna end, Ty?" he asked and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said and walked out.

* * *

Brooke stood near the bar area of the Mystic Grill, completely surprised after witnessing Tyler in a fight. She knew he was somewhat of a jerk from their first meeting and Caroline's description of him but she hadn't expected such an intense capability for violence from him.

She looked over at the entrance of the Grill and spotted the other boy involved in a fight, who she knew was Elena's younger brother. She narrowed her eyes and quickly made her way outside, following him.

"Hey you!" She shouted, trying to catch up to him – which was hard in high heels. He spun around and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you!"

He sighed loudly as she caught up to him. He had seen her briefly hanging out with Elena and figured his older sister had sent her friend to question him. "Look, if Elena sent you to spy on me…I'm not doing drugs, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, Elena didn't send me and what you do with drugs is your business!"

He nodded. "So, what do you want?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jeremy didn't do well around new people. He didn't have very many friends and mostly kept to himself…he had been that way ever since his parents died.

"What happened between you and Tyler just now?" She asked and he looked at her, stifling a laugh.

"Don't tell me you're Tyler's latest victim," he said and she gave him a look. "What? The guy's a dick!"

"Yeah, I've been noticing that lately," She said, frowning. "But, well, what happened between you two?"

"Let's just say we both dated the same girl earlier this year and now she's missing," he explained and she nodded.

"Vicki Donavan, right?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Caroline told me about her disappearance…I'm sorry, that must be hard for you."

"I'm alright," He shrugged but the truth was, he was missing Vicki more and more each day. "So, what? Do you like Tyler or something?"

"Not yet," She said, slowly. "But you never know."

"Well, good luck," he said, sarcastically. There wasn't even a point of giving Brooke further warning to stay way from Tyler – she was already in too deep, he could tell. He started walking off but she grabbed onto his arm. He looked at her and she quickly let go.

"Sorry, it's just," She stopped. "You kind of remind me of someone back home."

"Yeah? Who? You're little brother?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No," she shook her head. "One of my very best friends, actually but… you're kind of like, the edgier version of him," She laughed.

"And does this friend have a name?"

"Mouth, well, Marvin actually but we call him Mouth," She said and he cracked him. "Don't make fun! He's really cute, okay?" She informed him. "Kinda like you."

He looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm gonna head back inside, I'm supposed to be meeting your sister," She said and he nodded. "See you around." She smiled and winked as she walked back into the Grill.

"Sure," he nodded, watching her go.

* * *

While Stefan and Elena made their way over to the grill, Stefan tried very hard to relax and enjoy the situation he knew he would not be having again anytime. He'd been brooding for most of the last 146 years, but it tore him inside to think of the expression Elena would have when he told her that they had to break things off for good and that he was leaving town.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit?" She suggested. Though things had been tense between them since she had found out he was a vampire, she knew her feelings for him wouldn't go away just like that. She didn't necessarily understand yet everything that was going on but she knew that she needed Stefan in her life and she wasn't prepared to let him go. "Maybe you can get to know Brooke and see why Bonnie was acting so weird around her?"

"Sure," he nodded and they walked inside.

"Hey," Brooke smiled, walking over to them. Stefan stared at her, subtly trying to figure out if he had seen her before.

"Brooke, this is my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore," Elena introduced. "Stefan, this is Brooke Davis."

"Nice to meet you," Stefan smiled, politely.

"You too," She nodded. She felt awkward from the way he was staring at her. His glare was so…intense; she had never experienced anything like it. "You know, you should tell your brother that it's illegal to hit on minors."

"Damon was hitting on you?" Stefan asked, not too surprised but amused.

"Well, he attempted but failed," She told him and he laughed, trying to make his examination of her less noticeable. "Speaking of brothers," She turned to Elena. "I just met yours… why didn't you tell me he was a total hottie?"

Elena crinkled up her nose. "Maybe because he's my brother and I don't think of him that way?"

"Oh, come on!" She said. "I mean, he's got the whole brooding loner thing going for him – a total catch."

"Right," Elena nodded and the two girls laughed. "But he was nice to you, right? Jeremy's been a little… you know, ever since Vicki disappeared."

"No, he was sweet," Brooke nodded and couldn't help but notice Stefan still staring at her. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Shall we get a table? For three?"

"Oh, I'm not staying," Stefan said and Elena looked at him, disappointedly. "You two enjoy your night," He said and turned to Elena. "I'll see you later."

"Sure," She nodded and watched him go.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Brooke asked and Elena looked at her. "I mean, I don't mean to overstep my boundaries but… I don't know, you could cut the tension between you with a knife."

"Oh, it's nothing, really," She shook her head and Brooke gave her a look but before she could think of an excuse, Caroline came bouncing towards them.

"So, I see you two were hanging out without me, huh?" She asked, grabbing a chair and joining them at their table.

"We were just talking, getting to know each other," Brooke shrugged but felt for Caroline's insecurities. She knew exactly what that felt like.

"I'm actually gonna go," Elena said and the two girls looked at her. "Jenna just texted me and she…needs my help with dinner," She quickly lied. "It was really fun, Brooke, I'm sorry I had to leave so early but I'll see you at school?" She said and then, without giving them a chance to beg her to stay quickly made her way out of the grill.

"Well, now that _Elena_'s gone, I can tell you all the wonderful things that happened with Matt last night!" Caroline said, excitedly and Brooke smiled. She wanted to hear the story but was, for some reason, more interested in finding out what was going on with Elena and Stefan.

* * *

A little while later, Elena was at Stefan's house. She didn't understand why he had left so quickly but she knew it couldn't have meant anything good.

"Stefan, are you here?" She asked and he came down the stairs, holding a box. "What's going on?"

"This," He said, lifting up the box. "Is all I have on Mystic Falls in 1864," He explained. "It's not much but, there has to be _something _about the Davis family in here."

"Why? Is it Brooke?" She asked and he looked at her. "Is she a…vampire?"

"No," He shook his head. "But she was wearing that necklace and it had vervain in it so I'm sure either she's aware of vampires or her parents are and that's not a good thing," He said and she nodded.

"How do you think they got vervain? I mean, I though Zack was the only one in town who supplied it?" Elena asked, as Stefan brought the box over and set it on the coffee table. They sat on the couch and started rummaging through the papers.

"The counsel, maybe?" He offered. "I'm not sure but there's definitely cause for worry when it comes to the Davis family."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded as she continued trying to look for information. She quickly snuck a peek at Stefan and smiled to herself, liking that they were working together again.

* * *

Later that, Tyler returned to the Mystic Grill to play pool. Matt wasn't working that night, so he assumed he'd be over at Caroline's. The two had been spending way too much time together – Tyler knew there was something going on between them.

"So, can I join you or do you plan on getting into another fight tonight?"

He spun around and saw Brooke standing in front of him with a cue stick in her hands.

"You heard about that, huh?" He asked, as he took the pool balls out of the holes.

"Not only did I hear about it," She said, reaching over for the cue ball. "I witness it," She informed him and his eyebrows rose. "But it's okay," She said and then smirked. "Guys fighting over a girl kinda turns me on."

He laughed, every conversation he had with Brooke amused him to no end. "Didn't think you were that kind of girl."

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me, Lockwood," She teased and started setting up the balls. "So, wanna play a round? Loser buys drinks?"

"Sure," he nodded and moved around the table, watching as she made her first move. "So, since there's a lot I don't know about you, why won't you fill me in?"

She looked at him, waiting for him to make the next move. "Well, first of all, I love beating boys at pool," She informed him and he laughed. He found himself doing that a lot when he was around Brooke, he hadn't realized how much he enjoyed himself when he was around her until now. "I love long walks on the beach, getting dressed up with my girls…" She trailed, setting up her stick to hit the next ball. "What about you?"

"Uh, I like sports – mostly football, and I _would _have been Captain if it weren't for Stefan," he rolled his eyes and she looked at him. "That guy just rolls into town and gets everything handed to him."

"You don't like sharing, do you?" She asked and he laughed, shrugging. She hit the next ball and it sunk into a hole. "Ha! You're losing!"

"No, no, no," He shook his head. "A Lockwood never loses."

"So you're competitive," She noted. "I like that."

They stared at each other for a moment. She was flirting with him and he knew it but she was going to leave it up to him to decide what he wanted to do about it.

"So, what's it like being back in town?" He asked, after taking his next shot.

"It's alright," She shrugged. "Moving away sucked but, I'm getting used to it, I guess."

"Where did you guys move?" He asked and she looked at him. "I mean, from what I can remember, you used to live down the street."

"Mm, you would like that, wouldn't you?" She asked and he laughed, shrugging sheepishly. "We just moved up to the Whistle Creek Mansion," She told him and he nodded. "It's huge and it's creepy and I swear if we didn't have tons of staff running around, I would get lost."

He laughed and took his last shot but missed the hole. Brooke set herself up and took her shot, successfully getting the eight ball into the hole.

"Yes, I won!" She said, happily and he groaned, not believing he had just lost to a _girl. _"You, my friend, owe me as many drinks as I want!"

He smirked and walked over to her. "How about a little something else first?" He asked and her face lit up. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly brought them up to the small of her back, pulling her closer towards him. "Do you kiss, Brooke Davis?"

She looked up at him and smirked herself, knowing what was coming next. She felt the adrenaline flowing through her veins as she usually felt when hooking up with a guy. It gave her a sense of control and was an easy way for her to block out how she was really feeling.

She didn't want to admit it to herself but the adrenaline was mixed with nerves that she felt from the way Tyler was holding her, the way he was _looking_ at her.

"You bet your ass I do," She smirked and then kissed him. They both pulled away and looked at each other for just a moment before returning to the very steamy kiss. Brooke ran her hands up his chest and he did the same to her back. He then brought his hands up and cupped her face, pulling her closer to him, as if that was even possible.

She pulled away and he stood there for a moment, his lips still puckered as if wanting more. She giggled and he frowned. "Why'd you have to leave me hanging like that?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking we could go somewhere a little more… _private_, you know?" She suggested, tugging on his belt buckle.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Yeah, I think I got a place where we can go."

"Good," She nodded and he smiled, taking her hand as they made their way to his car, knowing it would be a good night for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me! I know it's been a little while since I've updated but I'm working on that! Keep the reviews coming and let me know how excited you are for tonight's episode of TVD!

* * *

The next morning, Tyler strolled into the huge Lockwood kitchen with a grin on his face. He and Brooke had spent the majority of the night hooking up in the backseat of his car and even though Tyler had hooked up with many girls before… it was different with Brooke.

For some reason he felt himself having feelings for her that he had never felt for a girl, not even Vicki and she had been closest to Tyler than any other girl had ever been. He couldn't explain why but ever since he had met Brooke, he couldn't stop thinking about her and though they had only just gotten to start getting to know each other again, he felt completely at ease with her. As though he could be his real, true, non-jerk self around her and she wouldn't judge him… Although, he would never admit that out loud.

"Have a good night, Mr. Lockwood?" One of the many housekeepers who worked at the Lockwood mansion, Esmeralda, asked.

He looked up and smiled at the elderly woman, who had been around since he was born. "You could say that," he nodded. "And I told you to call me Tyler. I'm not my father."

A moment later, Richard Lockwood entered the kitchen, holding the newspaper in one hand and his cell phone pressed to his ear in the other.

"I _told _you…" He stopped himself once he saw that he was not alone and then turned to his housekeeper. "Esmeralda, Carol's asking for you, something about the Career Fair tomorrow night." He held back an eye roll and waved the housekeeper away.

"Hey, Dad," Tyler said and Richard looked up at him, bringing his hand up as if telling him to hold on for a minute.

"I'll have to call you back, Liz," he said into the phone and Tyler looked at him suspiciously. "I've got Tyler here and… okay, yes, tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Was that Caroline's mom?" Tyler asked and Richard looked up at him. "What were you talking about?"

Richard looked at his son and shook his head. "Nothing you need to know," he said and Tyler sighed. "So, what did you want? I've got a meeting and-"

"Do you remember a girl named Brooke Davis who lived around here when I was growing up?" He asked and Richard slowly looked up at him, as if the name triggered something inside of him. "Mom said we knew each other when she was living here and now she's back and-"

"I want you to stay away from her, Tyler," Richard said, almost warningly.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, confused.

His father sighed. "You don't need to get mixed up with another girl right now," he said. "Don't you remember what happened with the last one? What was her name…"

"Vicki." Tyler said, glaring at him.

"Right," Richard nodded. "You lost focus on everything! This is the time where the football scouts will be watching you, Tyler, and you need to be bringing your best game or there's no way any college will want you on their team," he said. "And God knows you need the practice!"

"Coach said I'm doing fine," Tyler said, defensively. "And it's not like I'm gonna play football for the rest of my life…"

Richard looked up at his son for a moment and stifled a laugh. "What, you think you'll be working with me?" He asked and Tyler nodded, slowly. "Don't be stupid, Ty, we both know you don't have the brains for that," he said. "You can barely keep your grades up! I would be a fool to take you into work with me."

Tyler swallowed and his father's phone started ringing.

"I've gotta take this," he said. "Stay away from that girl, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, sure," He nodded, watching his father walk out of the kitchen. He sighed and made his way to his car to go to school.

* * *

Later that morning, Brooke walked over to Jeremy at school.

"Hey, you." She smiled, sitting next to him at one of the lunch tables outside.

He looked up. "Hey, _you,_" He said and smiled back. "Heard about your hook-up with Tyler last night… Not your smartest move, Brooke Davis."

"How did you already hear about that?" She asked with a laugh. "Actually, I guess I'm not surprised that people are already talking about me," she said jokingly, and he laughed. "Look, I know he's kind of a jerk, but we're just having fun. It's not like we're going to be anything serious."

"Yeah, that's what Vicki thought too," he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Gilbert?"

Brooke and Jeremy turned around to see Tyler, angrily walking towards them.

"Great." Jeremy rolled his eyes and Brooke hit his arm. He stood up to face the alpha male coming towards him. "Nothing, Tyler, I'm just talking to a friend, no need to get possessive."

"Why do you always have the need to go after my sloppy seconds?" Tyler demanded. Brooke stared him. She didn't like seeing this version of him.

"Are we really gonna do this again?" Jeremy asked. "You're gonna threaten me to impress her but in the end, you won't do anything, just like all the other times," he said. Tyler lunged forward, grabbing Jeremy's collar and pulling him closer.

"Hey, whoa!" Brooke said, coming between them. "What is your problem?" She asked and Tyler looked down at her.

"Nothing," he said, letting go of Jeremy and backing away. "I don't have a problem."

Brooke and Jeremy watched as Tyler walked off and she looked over at her friend.

"Go after him," He sighed. "At your own risk, of course," He flashed a smile and she rolled her eyes, following Tyler into the school.

"Tyler!" She shouted but he kept walking. Once she finally caught up to him, she grabbed onto his wrist and turned him to face her. "What the hell was that about?" She asked but he didn't look at her. "I know you and Jeremy have history but we were _just_ talking! And besides, it's not like me and you are anything serious right now."

He looked at her. "Fine, that's just perfect," he said, wriggling his arm out of her grasp. "You go have fun with the druggie but don't come crying back to me when you realize he's nothing."

He walked away and Brooke stood there, speechless.

* * *

Later, Stefan walked into the boarding house and saw Damon reaching down to sit on one of the couches with a glass in his hand. He sighed. Things had been tense, to say the least, between the brothers ever since Damon had killed of Stefan's oldest friends, Lexi. The fact that he kept trying to shove human blood down Stefan's throat every five minutes didn't help either.

Damon heard his younger brother walking in and stood up. "Hey, little brother!" He said, walking towards him. Stefan rolled his eyes and prepared himself for whatever snarky remark he would have coming his way from Damon. "Want some?" He asked, motioning to his drink. "_Very _cute little nurse, I think you would have approved."

"I'm not drinking human blood, Damon," Stefan informed him.

"Aw, come on, just a little taste?" He offered and his younger brother glared at him. "Okay, I'm _sorry _for killing Lexi but I had to get the counsel off our back and that was the only way to do it!" He said, knowing that it wasn't entirely true.

"What do you know about the Davis family?" Stefan asked, ignoring his brother's so called apology.

"Davis? Never heard of them," Damon said. Stefan looked at him, skeptically.

"What about the girl you were hitting on the other day?"

"I hit on a lot of girls, Stefan; you'll have to be more specific," He said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"She's friends with Caroline now, brown hair… Her name is Brooke," He informed him.

"Oh, right, the new girl," Damon nodded. "I attempted to compel her but it seems she was supplied with vervain."

"Where do you think she got it?" Stefan asked. "Zack's the only one with supply in this town… unless you've been sneaking some over to the counsel?" He questioned and Damon looked at him. "Sherriff Forbes, maybe?"

"You know I would do no such thing, Stefan, and I'm offended that you would even _suspect_ I would be capable of doing something like that," Damon said. Stefan looked at him, wondering how his brother could lie straight to his face and try to be humorous about it. "Why are you getting so worked up over this girl, anyway?"

"Elena thinks she may be a vampire, or knows about vampires," Stefan said. "And I have to agree with her."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I was thinking maybe you could… talk to her?" he suggested. "I mean, since the counsel was 'on our back', like you claimed, I would think you of all people would want to find out of anything was threatening our safety."

"You're mocking me," Damon noted and his younger brother looked at him, blankly. "I like it; I like the new _angry _Stefan!" He exclaimed and Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'll try to find out what I can, as long as you promise to forgive me?"

Stefan looked at him and his brother pouted. He continued to wonder how Damon could take something so serious as killing one of their oldest friends and turn it into a joke but, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed Damon right now. "Fine, I forgive you." He mumbled and Damon's face lit up.

"Alright," he nodded, happily. "Let's go find out more about Brooke Davis."

* * *

That night, at the Career Fair, Brooke arrived with Jeremy.

"So, what are you into?" He asked as they walked the halls, looking at different booths.

"I'm really into fashion design," she said and he nodded, impressed. "I was entered in this really amazing competition called Rogue Vogue and it's this fashion show where they showcase all these new up and coming designers but… I couldn't make it because that weekend my parents decided to actually be parents and move here." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "What about you?"

"I draw," he told her and she nodded. "Want to see some of my stuff? It's being featured at the Arts table."

"Sure!" She smiled and they walked over to it. They looked through a few of them but stopped at one particular one. "Whoa, does that say…?"

"Tyler Lockwood," Jeremy finished and then looked up. Tyler was walking towards them. "Oh, great… Get ready for round two."

"I'm gonna go find Caroline." She said, walking away and glaring at Tyler as they walked by each other.

"Hey, man, all beef aside," Jeremy said, picking up one of Tyler's drawings. "This stuff is pretty good. Do you like graphics? 'Cause you know, that's kinda my thing-"

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Tyler asked and Jeremy looked at him.

"It's just something else we have in common." He shrugged and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"What's the other thing, Vicki?" Tyler said and Jeremy looked at him. "Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys she screwed. There's no shortage of them." He said and Jeremy glared at him. "And one more thing, stay away from Brooke."

"Why? You afraid she might realize what an ass you are and come to me? Just like Vicki did?" Jeremy challenged.

"Vicki used you and you know it," Tyler told him. "You think she actually cared about you? Man, maybe you are as screwed up as everyone says." Jeremy glared at him and lunged forward, pushing him up against the wall. It was Tyler who threw the first punch, as per usual, and the two boys began fighting.

Richard and their teacher, Mr. Saultzman were able to pull the two apart.

"Outside, now," Richard said, dragging Tyler into the opposite direction. He sighed loudly as he looked up and saw Brooke staring at him, disappointedly. He shook his head and looked the other way as he followed his father outside.

* * *

Tyler sat alone in the darkness later that night, thinking about what had happened. His father had scowled him and Jeremy for starting a fight in school but more so Tyler for embarrassing him in front of the town's people.

He sighed, trying to figure out why he had gotten so angry. Sure, Jeremy had pissed him off _and _attacked him first but he didn't need to let it go as far as it did. The thought of Jeremy even touching Brooke set him off and he didn't know why. They had only just met and hooked up once but his feelings for her were starting to get heavily intensified as each day passed… and he didn't know why.

"Tyler!" He turned around and saw Brooke walking out of the school.

"I'm not doing this right now," he told her and she looked at him.

"What is going on with you?" She asked as she finally made her way over to him. "I'm sorry if hanging out with Jeremy pisses you off but… that was really unlike you."

"You don't know me." He shook his head.

"Maybe not but I'm really good at figuring out when someone's going through something and you definitely are," she said and he looked up at her. "Just, let me be here for you." She took his hand.

He looked at her and for a moment, for one single moment, she saw the real Tyler. The vulnerable, _nice _guy Caroline had been talking about. But the moment was over and he stood up, pushing Brooke away from him.

"I don't need your pity," he spat, standing up. "We're not anything serious, remember?"

"Tyler, I-"

"Just go!" He shouted and Brooke swallowed. She slowly turned around and started walking towards her car, wondering why exactly Tyler was acting this way.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke sat in the foyer of the huge Davis mansion with her laptop. She was reading e-mails from Haley and Mouth and missed them more than ever at the moment.

Haley was her usual sweet self, giving details on how she was doing in school and how happy she was that she and Nathan were finally back together. She promised she'd give Brooke all the details the next time they saw each other and she couldn't wait. She missed Haley, a lot. They had become extremely close in the short months they had lived together and Haley had become somewhat of a sister to Brooke. It was hard for her to give that up.

Mouth's e-mail was next and he went on and on about how sad he was that Erica Marsh had dumped him. She felt sorry for her friend but knew he needed to move on – it had been almost four months since she had broken up with him after all.

She sighed, as she noticed who _hadn't _e-mailed her… Lucas and Peyton. She should have figured as much, the two of them getting back together was inevitable. Though she didn't exactly _know _that they had actually gotten back together, Brooke had a feeling.

She had always known even the first time she and Lucas had dated, that Peyton was the one for him. It was a crazy concept, one that Brooke had trouble understanding, that you could find the one person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with in high school but when she met Lucas, she thought there was a possibility of it happening to her.

But there was no way of coming between Lucas and Peyton, the tortured writer and tortured artist, as Haley often called them. They were soul mates and though Brooke had often thought that maybe, just maybe, her and Lucas' love was strong enough to overcome that title, she knew deep down that she would never be enough for him.

Then there was Tyler… She didn't know what exactly was going on with him, or _them _for that matter. Sure, she liked him but Brooke liked a lot of guys. She was perfectly happy with just hooking up with them and moving onto the next one but with Tyler, it seemed different. She didn't understand it, not one bit, but all she knew was that she didn't want to just hook up with him and then move on… she wanted something more, something _real. _

"Brooke?"

She looked up and her mother was standing in the entranceway. "There's a _boy _here to see you," she said, placing a hand on her hip. "Tyler Lockwood?"

Brooke frowned. "I don't want to see him," she said, picking up her laptop and then standing up to go upstairs to her bedroom.

"He said he won't leave until you talk to him," Victoria said as her daughter looked back at her. "And I will not have some _boy _standing in our front yard for all our neighbors to see so get rid of him!" She huffed and then walked out of the room.

Brooke groaned, throwing her head back and set down her laptop. She walked over to the door and opened it. Tyler stood before her, his hands in his pockets and an apologetic look on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked, playing with her fingernails, trying to seem like she didn't care.

"To, um, apologize." He swallowed. This was incredibly hard for him, especially since he couldn't even remember the last time he apologized to someone, let alone a girl.

"For what?" She asked, finally looking at him. "It's not like you did anything wrong." She said, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I'm not really good at this, okay?" He said, not liking that she was getting snarky with him.

"Fine, then just don't do it," she said, going to close the door but he stopped her.

"Just hear me out," he pleaded and she sighed. "You were right, okay? I _am _going through smoothing. I just don't really know what it is or how to deal with it," he continued and she looked at him. "So, I lash out and start fights and I just, I don't know how to control it," he shook his head. "But maybe if you gave me another chance…"

She looked at him for a while. "Mmm, you bad boys are always the best at 'apologizing'," she rolled her eyes and he looked away. "But lucky for you," she said, placing a hand on his chest. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "I like bad boys," she winked and he stared at her. She giggled. "Maybe your apology will sound better upstairs? In my bedroom?"

"Damn, Brooke Davis," he said, checking her out. "You _are _bad."

"Well, you know what they say," she shrugged and he looked at her, curiously. "I actually don't know what they say but that's beside the point!" She said and he laughed. "Come on, my parents will be out all night," she said, reaching for his belt buckle as she pulled him inside and they headed upstairs.


End file.
